


can you steal a pirate's heart

by prettywayward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Human Trafficking, M/M, Pirate!AU, also levi and mikasa are siblings, and so will be erwin and historia, i'll probably add more tags as i keep writing this, it's not that descriptive but better safe than sorry or sth, oh and ymir/historia are kinda just a sidething, tagged m because of violence, this will focus on eruri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywayward/pseuds/prettywayward
Summary: Levi and Mikasa were kidnapped as kids and saved by a pirate captain named Kenny. Years later they stumble upon a noble named Erwin Smith as they're attacking a ship he's on, and take him and his sister hostage. Erwin is fascinated with Levi and his world, but also wants to show him a different life.And yes, I'm aware how cheesy the title is. I was never good at that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short bc it's basically just a prolouge. i've wanted to write this for a while and finally got around to starting it, and just NEED to post it before i change my mind. pls tell me if there's anything that need changing or improving!!

Levi was woken up by what sounded like an explosion, followed by people screaming. He sat up immediately and turned to look at the bed next to his where his little sister Mikasa was sleeping, his first instinct to make sure she was okay. Mikasa was awake too, rubbing her eyes and looking around confused.

"What was that?" She mumbled looking at him from underneath her long fringe and Levi just shook his head in response.

"I don't know" he said, looking around at the other kids, hoping someone would know the answer.

One of the oldest boys got out of his bed and ran up to the window. He was the tallest of all the kids in their room but even he had to stand on his tiptoes to be able to see anything.

"I see a ship" he said, placing his hands on the windowsill to try and pull himself up. "Looks like... a pirate ship".

There was a moment of silence in their room and Levi could feel the overwhelming fear creeping up on him. Their orphanage was close to the harbour, very close. What better choice did the pirates have than the closest building they could get to? They were definitely coming here.

 _Focus_ , he told himself. _You need to protect Mikasa._

 _And how are you going to that?_ A voice in his head asked. _You're only ten. You're both kids. There's nothing you can do._

He forced those thoughts out of his mind and grabbed Mikasa's hand, dragging her out of bed.

"Come on, we need to hide" he said. His sister followed him, quiet as ever, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Some of the other kids started getting out of their beds too.

"We can't all go together" Levi protested. "We'll be too easy to find".

But before he could say anything more, Miss Yeager walked into the room, and Levi felt a wave of relief. She was the best caretaker they've ever had. There was no way she'd let anything bad happen to them.

"Kids, we have to go. Now" she said, picking one of the youngest girls and hugging her. "Everything will be fine, I promise, but I need you all to be quiet and follow me. Do you understand?"

Everyone in the room nodded and she smiled at them, her eyes soft and loving as always when she looked at them. Levi barely remembered his mom, but he did remember her smile, and it was identical to Miss Yeager's. Maybe that's why he liked her so much. Maybe that's why he trusted her.

Maybe that's how he should've known things wouldn't be fine and that pretty smiles didn't make promises unbreakable. Because as soon as Miss Yeager turned around to lead them out of the room, a man appeared in front of her. She tried to step back but it was too late. She took a sharp breath as his sword pushed trough her belly, all the way to the other side, blood splashing everywhere. And then she fell to the floor as the men slid his blade out of her body, dead eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

Levi heard other kids cry and scream as the man with bloody sword stepped into the room, two more following him. He felt Mikasa tug at his sleeve and heard her call out his name, but he was unable to react. He watched as one of the men walked up to them and grabbed each of them with one hand, easily picking Mikasa up and throwing her over his shoulder like a rag doll. He pressed his fingers into Levi's flesh so hard that the boy cried out in pain and without a word led him out of the room.

Levi didn't remember much of what happened after. He felt like he was in a bad dream, kids running around screaming and crying and pirates rummaging trough the building they called their home. He walked over several bodies of his caretakers, the smell of blood making him dizzy. The man who took them led them straight to his ship and handed them over to another pirate, who then took them to the brig and locked them down there. Levi sat at the cold wet floor, still not quite registering where he was or what was happening. Mikasa climbed onto his lap and clung to him, sobbing, and he ran his fingers trough her hair, whispering that everything will be fine. But he could hear in his own voice that he didn't believe it and he was sure Mikasa heard it to.


End file.
